


Your Body is a Wonderland

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Stolen Moments for Shoker [17]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Love, Morning Sex, NSFW Challenge, Sex, Slow Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Trust, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, practice, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day eighteen (Morning, Lazy Sex) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.Commander Shepard and Joker have just spent six months apart while she was under house arrest, and even with the reapers destroying earth, they somehow found their way back into bed with one another and the time for a slow lazy, reunion.Shoker





	

Joker smiled lazily and pulled Abigail closer, draping his leg over hers as he buried his face in the back of her neck, his beard tickling her skin. Six months was far too long apart. She turned over in his arms, snuggling into his chest, not wanting to get up; if she could stay in bed with him forever, forgetting the world and the war and everything else, she would. But for now, in the wee hours of the morning, she was content. She stretched slowly, before relaxing back on the pillows, Joker’s eyes following her every move.  
  
“You have a ship to pilot...shouldn’t you be getting up?” She asked.  
  
Joker grinned and pulled her closer, his leg still draped over her hip. “Oh, I am.”  
  
Abigail snorted with laughter. He rolled himself over on top of her, his hips between her thighs and rolling his hips so she could feel just what he meant. She ran her fingers gently through his chest hair, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder and feeling his erection throbbing where it was pressed up against her. That was just like him, but it was one of the reasons she loved him. He stared down at her lovingly, just taking a moment to memorize her before leaning down towards her and kissing her neck.  
  
She arched up off the mattress, pressing every inch of her skin against his, feeling a response where he was nestled between her thighs. A contented sigh escaped her lips as he kissed the sensitive underside of her breast, tongue sliding up the curve and trailing heat and moisture around her hardened nipple. He nibbled her skin gently and affectionately, his beard tickling her as it rubbed against her skin. He felt better than anything she’d ever felt in her life and she knew she could spend an eternity touching him and it would never be enough.  
  
Joker pressed his mouth to her soft, porcelain skin, raining kisses over every inch of her body; he just wanted to spend the day exploring her, discovering hidden details he had yet to learn about her. And that could take a while. He gently stroked her thigh with one hand, his free hand cupping her chin, thumb running along her jaw as he pressed his lips to hers once more, changing his angle to deepen the kiss. His fingers traipsed upwards to her hips, her head falling back against the pillows with a soft moan.  
  
Abigail giggled when he wrapped his arms around her back, tracing the line of her spine—it tickled, making her squirm a little…she got his blood and adrenaline pumping fiercely, at even the slightest touch and he loved it; neither one could think of a better way to relax. She flipped them over, straddling his thighs and running her fingers up and down his chest watching the smattering of hair curl around her fingers; her hips rocked against his as he brought his hands up to massage her breasts.  
  
A shiver ran through her body.  
  
“Oh Abs, are you cold?” Concern laced through his voice, as he ran his hands up and down her arms.  
  
“A little…it’s up to you to warm me up—sex me so hard I see stars…” She giggled, gazing down at him and batting her long eyelashes.  
  
He grinned up at her before she kissed her way down his chest, tonguing the skin at one hip joint, taking his erection in one hand; he let out a contented sigh, eyebrows furrowed in pleasure, arching his hips and thrusting into her hand. That was so sexy. She bit her lower lip, before releasing him, easing herself off his thighs, and lowering herself onto him slowly; he hummed in contentment, as he pressed his pelvis up into hers, pulling her down so they were chest to chest. Her lips captured his in another heated kiss and all she could focus on, was the warmth of his body against hers.

He leaned up and pressed his mouth to her shoulder, lips drifting along the bare skin before he began working his way downwards, his hand weaving through her long blonde hair as he arched up into her, kissing the center of her chest softly. They were both panting quietly. Her gasp echoed throughout the loft as he rolled over, thrusting into her slowly; her body was a wonderland—even though they had just fled earth and the Reapers destroying everything, he planned to spend the day in bed with her, savoring every moment they had together because neither knew how much longer they’d have…

For now, he focused on the feel of her body moving in time with his.

He pushed his entire length into her slowly as he watched her, gauging her reactions, drawing himself out of her slowly, but not entirely, before he thrust forward making her flare blue; he grinned down at her, sliding his hands into hers and interlacing their fingers together as he held them against the mattress. Her fingernails dug into the backs of his hands, a growl dropping from her lover’s lips, another thrust keeping her attention, but he didn’t exactly mind the sting…in fact he actually loved it. He caught her lower lip between his teeth as his mouth claimed hers again, rolling his hips teasingly—she was intoxicating, and he couldn’t help but take his time with her.  
  
After some time of enjoying their slow, lazy lovemaking, he felt her muscles starting to clench around his shaft, and she broke first, her back arching of its own accord before she fell back against the pillows, huffing quietly as he finished just behind her. What a reunion this had turned out to be. He collapsed on top of her panting, both of their bodies slightly sticky. If someone had told him five years ago, he’d would be sleeping with his CO he would’ve laughed in their face, but here he was, head-over-heels in love and twirling a blonde ringlet curl around his finger as they both tried to come down from cloud nine. He’d definitely succeeded in warming her up.

“If I wasn’t awake before, I am now…and warm too.” She giggled, running her thumbs gently along the backs of his hands. “I think I can actually get some work done—”

“What makes you think I’m going to let you leave this bed at all today?” Joker buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent.

“Not even for shower sex?”

“You drive a hard bargain, Commander.”

This was the nicest way to spend his time—making love to her.


End file.
